fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Elton on Tour
Quest information Briefing :Piano Guy begins to harp gingerly on his keys, tears in his eyes. The dude looks really upset. Maybe he needs the world's tiniest violin to go with his piano? :The musician looks up from his instrument. "Maybe you can help me, kid. My cat Elton, he's gone missing. Every day he goes down to the Catacombs to play, but this time he hasn't come back. I'm starting to worry about him. Would you be willing to go down there and find him for me? Oh, and take this Crocodile Rock with you- I have a feeling it'll come in handy." ﻿ Summary ''Find Elton in the Catacombs of the Townshire Sewers.﻿ Objectives *Find Elton in the Catacombs of the townshire Sewers. Walkthrough Note Rewards : "Thanks for bringing my cat back, kid! This is cause for a celebration! Barkeep- two pints of Captain Jack, put it on my tab! "Oh, by the way! When Elton came back he was carying this strange weapon. I don't have a need for it, so why don't you take it as a souvenir?" Dialogue 3rd Piece :One Man's Puzzle Piece... :While exploring the Junkyard you take stock of a particularly bizarre piece of garbage. It looks like some sort of mosaic fragment, or something. People just don't appreciate art like they used to. :Despite its massive girth, we're pretty sure this thing would magically fit in your pockets if you decided to take it. We're also equally sure that nothing could possibly go wrong if you tried to take it. We promise. Peer Pressure- Engage! ::> Ignore it ::> Leave entirely ::> Snag the piece! :Let Sleeping Dogs Lie... Or You Know, Attack Them :As you reach for the gargantuan scrap of stone, some sort of junkyard dog leaps from the wreckage above and lands menacingly between you and the mosaic. It's Mad, Mad Leroy Brown! His jaw contorts as it drips with what can only be described as bacon-flavored saliva. Seems like this little guy has quite the appetite for bacony treats! :If you really want that tablet behind him, you're going to have to get past him one way or another. You could always go with the tried and true "kicking his ass" approach, but maybe there's a tastier solution to this problem. ::> Back away slowly ::> Beat this crazed canine down! ::> Bribe him with your Bacon Blaster Dog Biscuit! :Who's A Good Boy? :With a shaky hand you gingerly toss the Bacon Blaster treat onto the ground near Leroy. He sniffs the air curiously, then with an excited bark he gobbles the biscuit up in a single bite! :With his tail wagging Leroy trots up to you, pushing his snout against your leg for some hardcore petting action. Eventually Leroy hears a noise in the distance and chases after it, leaving the mosaic fragment completely unprotected. Go you! ::> Snag that puzzle piece! :Pentacat Piece Get! ::You grab the strange slab of rock and pocket it just like your omnipresent peers pressured you into doing. See? They were totally right. Nothing bad happened. The only question now is, what exactly does this thing do? Category:Quests Category:Article stubs